


Hoodied Gazes

by RainbowRandomness



Category: Brolin, Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Hoodies, Lunch, M/M, Merlin bbc - Freeform, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRandomness/pseuds/RainbowRandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>A quick kiss at lunch.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Hoodied Gazes

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> **First Brolin fic @_@ it's fluffy as heck man, enjoy?**  
> 

Sitting down across from Colin on the white plastic bench, Bradley looked up to catch the other’s eye as the pale Irish boy tucked into his salad. He looked up at Bradley for a fleeting moment, flashing a quick smile and giving a gentle nod as he continued to eat and Bradley got out his own lunch.

They were sitting in the large white tent, eating lunch before they headed off to make up and costume to perform more scenes for the upcoming _Merlin_. Bradley tucked into his lunch and tugged on his coat slightly as a breeze wafted through the tent and he looked up as he saw Colin shiver.

He was wearing another one of his stupid hoodies again and as Colin tugged the hood up to cover his face, he peaked out from beneath the brim and caught Bradley's eye. He smiled, cheeks slightly pink as his beautiful blue eyes bore into Bradley's and he felt his own cheeks flush with the intensity of the gaze.

“You alright?” Colin inquired, cocking an eyebrow as his smile grew, dimples displayed. His long fingers still slightly gripped the edges of the dark hoodie and Bradley reached over, his fingers reaching out to grasp Colin’s as he tugged him forward. He leaned forward as he brought Colin towards him, surprise flittering in Colin’s wide eyes as his smile slid away to be replaced with the soft and gentle touch of Bradley’s lips.

The kiss was simple, Bradley’s lips applying a tender pressure to Colin’s mouth as the other froze in shock. His eyes stayed open and he watched the flutter of Bradley’s long lashes before he drew away from their brief kiss, surprise in his own blue eyes.

Sitting themselves back down, their cheeks flushed a vivid pink; they lowered their gazes back to their lunches and continued to eat. Colin looked up beneath the brim of his hood and caught Bradley’s eyes once more as they smiled at each other.

Colin tugged at his hood again, muttering, “Such a prat,” and his smile grew as Bradley laughed.


End file.
